Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/temp/Folge 45 Teil 2
Verrat durch das Böse Teil 2 Als Christine hörte das ihre Freunde in der Digiwelt Hilfe brauchten machte sie sich sofort auf denn Weg einen PC zu suchen. Pristmon war ihr mittlerweile dicht auf denn Fersen bis sie ihr einen katholischen Pater entgegenkam, weswegen sie schnell die Richtung wechselte. Doch war der Pater schneller als sie und hielt sie an der Schulter sanft fest. “Hier, das wollte ich dir einmal schenken… Auf befehl von unserem gütigem Papst.”, erklärte er und gab Christine einen teuren Kreuzanhänger denn sie noch auf der Straße zu dem Kreuz ihrer verstorbenen Mutter heftete. “Und nach dem das mit der Digiwelt vorläufig aus der Welt geschafft ist sollen sie alleine zum Heiligen Vater vortreten. Er muss ihnen was gestehen.”, sagte er und drückte mit diesen letzten Worten Christine einen Umschlag in die Hand denn sie schnell Einpackte. “Und nun entschuldigen sie mich. Ich muss noch was erledigen.”, ging sie dem Pater schnell aus dem Weg der wie eh nichts mehr sagen wollte. Necrowizardmon roch verächtlich an dem Grießpudding. “Ist was Necrowizardmon?”, fragte Sarah sorgenvoll. Die anderen Digiritter warteten auf die Antwort des Digimon, denn Takashi hatte ihnen einmal erklärt das wenn etwas einem Necrowizardmon nicht passte das dann der Tod direkt neben einem stand. Es schnüffelte and dem Pudding und sog Nase hoch und rief aus: “K…C…N. Davis hat eine ganze Flasche Zyankali in denn Pudding gemischt.”. Joey stand ruckartig auf und zog Davis an seinem T-Shirt hoch und schrie ihm dabei ins Gesicht: “Was soll das? Willst du uns umbringen? Und wie bist du überhaupt an das Zeug rann gekommen?”. Doch Davis lachte einfach nur und löste sich dank SkullVeemons, das sich noch immer als Veemon tarnte, tatkräftiger Unterstützung. “Tai, Matt bitte haltet ihn fest… Gatomon hol bitte ein paar Ketten, aber bitte die richtig schweren.”, befahl Takashi geschockt und noch während Takashis Gatomon die Ketten holte wandte sich Kari ängstlich zu ihm und fragte Takashi: “Was hast du mit ihm vor? Ihn doch nicht etwa töten?”. Doch schüttelte dieser schnell denn Kopf und gab traurig zu: “Ich werde ihn in die reale Welt verbannen und ihn dort einbuchten lassen damit er über sein Verhalten nachdenken lassen.”. Doch winkte, zu dem großen erstaunen aller, Necrowizardmon diese Bestrafung ab in dem es erklärte: “Ich bin ein so erfahrenes Wizardmon gewesen das ich behaupten kann das ich ziemlich alle magischen Dinge kenne. So auch hier… Ihr könnt es zwar nicht sehen aber das ist nicht Davis… Im Moment ist das nur ein Körper der benutzt wird wie eine Marionette. Wartet ich folge mal denn magischen Schnüren.”. Es lief auf denn Boden herum und blieb schließlich vor Veemon stehen. Necrowizardmon sah erst das Digimon an und holte zu einem starken Schlag aus. Kurz darauf knallte Veemon an die Wand und knurrte: “Hey was soll das?”. Necrowizardmon schüttelte denn Kopf und sagte: “Das du noch immer glaubst das du deine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten kannst wundert mich sehr.”. Darauf verschwand Veemon und ließ das um einige Längen größer SkullVeemon zurück. “Harharhar. Hast du mich doch wohl erwicht.”, lachte es gehässig und als die anderen Digimon sprangen herbei um gegen SkullVeemon zu kämpfen, doch in genau diesem Augenblick nahm Davis einen Löffel mit denn vergifteten Grießpudding in die Hand. “Eine Attacke gegen mich und der Junge stirbt und ich glaube kaum das ihr das verantworten könnt. Ach ja wenn er von dieser Welt geschieden ist und ihr mich noch immer angriffen wollt wird das Veemon von ihm als idealer Schutzschild dienen.”, meinte SkullVeemon mit gespieltem Mitgefühl. Takashi seufzte und fragte: “Was willst du?”. Als dann als antwort ein breites grinsen über das Gesicht von SkullVeemon. “Was ist überhaupt mit Veemon passiert?”, wollte Palmon wissen. SkullVeemon sah das Pflanzendigimon and und sagte dann gelassen: “Ich bin die Armordigitation von Veemon, SkullVeemon. Und das dank dem Digiarmorei der Ewigen Schatten.”. Takashi schlug auf denn Tisch und auf einmal stand dann das bösartige Digimon auf und meinte zu Davis: “Los Marionette komm mit.”. Während denn guten Digimon die Hände gebunden waren ging SkullVeemon mit seiner Davismarionette nach draußen obwohl es draußen regnete. “Davis wache auf, egal was du siehst es ist eine Lüge!”, schrie Necrowizardmon dem Jungen hinterher und kurz darauf versuchten alle mit ihren Rufen Davis zu wecken. Aber selbst mit Karis Stimme passierte nichts. Doch dann stand hinter denn Digirittern Christine und schniefte fast: “Was ist hier los?”. Nach einer kurzen Erläuterung blieb ihr beinahe das Herz stehen. Während dieser Zeit ist Pristmon zu Inquestimon digitiert und hielt nun seine Kreuzkette nach oben und sprach ein art Gebet das es immer wieder wiederholte. “Jigoku no zenryona tamashi o nokoshite! (jap.: Verlasse diese gute Seele Ausgeburt der Hölle!)“, beschwöret es und während es das tat rannte Christine raus und stellte sich neben ihr Digimon und schrie: „Davis bitte Wach auf.“. In der Gedankenwelt von Davis Davis sah sich noch immer das Bild von ihm und Kari an und konnte erst kurz denn Blick davon abwenden als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte. Es war Christines Stimme. Auf einmal wurde Davis ganz warm und dann fast heiß. Er stellte sich auf einmal die Frage ob er Kari wirklich Liebte oder ob er sie einfach nur Süß und Attraktiv fand. Er antwortete sich selbst das er Kari liebte doch je häufiger er damit antwortete desto häufiger stellte er sich die Frage… Liebte er nun wirklich Kari oder war es nur Einbildung war. Aber warum sollte er Kari nicht lieben… Da funkte ihm plötzlich wie aus dem nichts ein Bild von Christine in einem weißen Hochzeitskleid dazwischen. Er musste sich wohl darauf eingestehen das er Kari nur als gute Freundin mochte, sie aber nie richtig lieben würde. Er begriff langsam das er Christine liebte und plötzlich öffnete er die Augen und sah das er einen Löffel Grießpudding in der Hand hatte und schmiss diesen aus, für ihn, unerklärlichen gründen weg so das sich der Pudding über ein paar Steine von der Mauer des Schlosses verbreitete. Souruitamon sah alles vom Dach aus und griff sofort die Gedanken von SkullVeemon an als Davis denn Löffel wegschmiss und es abgelenkt war. “Kenzen'na seishin wa kenzen'na kokoro ni kakatte iru to, kono hitotsu no karada no kenko. Du hast eindeutig verloren… Viel Spaß beim sterben.“, mit diesen letzten Sprüchen verließ Souruitamon die Digiwelt und kehrte in seinen eigenen kleinen Raum zurück in dem es sofort wieder damit anfing denn einen Satz wieder und wieder herunterzuleiern denn es auswendig gelernt hat. Davis sah sich nun verwirrt um und sah erst das sein Partner größer war wie sonst, aber das war nicht das erschreckende. Sein Partner war nur noch, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes, ein Skelett war. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Christine die auf den Boden zusammen gesackt war und unter zugehaltenem Gesicht weinte. Ohne großartig darauf zu achten was um ihm herum passierte rannte Davis los und stolperte ungeschickt über einen Stein. Als er fiel warf er dabei Christine um und landete auf ihr. “Tut… mir… leid”, stöhnte er verlegen als er aufstand und dem Mädchen hoch half. “Ist… ist schon gut”, meinte sie schmerzend. Als dann Christine wieder auf denn Beinen war rannte Davis sofort zu denn anderen Digirittern und fragte: “Was ist denn hier los?”. Matt war der erste der zu erzählen begann und nichts aus lies. Davis wurde dabei unsagbar wütend, so wütend wie er noch nie wurde. “Pah, glaube ja nicht das du mich mit deiner Exorzismusfähigkeit austreiben kannst!”, lachte SkullVeemon als Inquestimon genau dies Versucht hatte. Da stand Davis auf und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und schrie während er auf SkullVeemon zu rannte: “Na warte das zahl ich dir heim.”. Als der schlag dann kam verwandelte es sich kurz zu Veemon das denn Schlag tapfer einsteckte. Doch hörte Davis nicht auf, auf das Digimon einzuprügeln. Er schlug immer weiter und schien weder Schmerz noch Müdigkeit zu verspüren. Anders als SkullVeemon, das zwar keine Schmerzen hatte aber total erschöpft wurde von dem ganzen hin und her. Und dann passierte etwas womit niemand gerechnet hatte, SkullVeemon schrie laut auf: “HALT! ICH GEBE AUF!”. “Wirklich?”, keuchte Davis und holte zur Sicherheit 'zu einem weiteren Schlag aus. Es nickte, brach dann keuchend zusammen und fragte: “Was vorderst du damit du mich gehen lässt?”. “Ich möchte Veemon zurück.”, meinte Davis ohne lange zu überlegen und sah es dann mit zusammen gezogenen Augen an. Auf einmal donnerte es laut und aus der Wolkendecke kam DarkAzulongmon, es schwebte auf denn Erdboden zu um dort zu landen. Es landete direkt neben SkullVeemon und Davis und sah SkullVeemon an bevor es sagte: “Ich habe eine weitere Bedingung… Du musst denn Kinder hier bei ihrem Vorhaben Helfen. Und ich nehme an das du weißt das du, wenn du nicht damit einverstanden bist nach Indo yami no ryoiki (jap.: Raum der Dunkelheit) geschickt wirst.“. „Aber Bruder, doch nicht so…“, meinte Azulongmon und gesellte sich neben seinen dunklen Bruder. „Wie dann?“, fragte DarkAzulongmon aufgebracht. Erst schüttelte Azulongmon denn Kopf und ließ dann seine Strahlen des Lichtes auf SkullVeemon zuflogen und es auf dann Boden warfen. Dabei digitierte es zu erst zu Veemon und dann zu einem Unbkannten Digimon das geschickt noch im Flug eine Rolle macht um dann auf den Füssen zulanden. „Wer… Wer ist nun das?“, fragte Davis verwirrt. „Das ist JoiVeemon. Ich hoffe ihr werdet gut mit einander auskommen.“, erklärte Azulongmon während es sich erhob um in die Lüfte zu steigen. „Hmpf. Ich hatte gehofft er dürfte SkullVeemon behalten. Das war dann wohl ein Schlag ins Wasser.“, meinte DarkAzulongmon als es im Boden verschwand. JoiVeemon digitierte zurück zu Veemon das total erschöpft um fiel und zu Demiveemon digitierte. „Demiveemon!“, rief Davis als er das total erschöpfte Digimon hoch hob, „Freunde egal was passiert ich bleibe hier und Pflege Demiveemon gesund.“. Mit diesen Worten folgte ihm Christine in das große Schloss. „Und wir bereiten uns weiter auf denn Angriff vor.“, meinte Sarah herrisch womit sie natürlich recht hatte. Christine folgte Davis in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür, vor ihrem Digimon, die Tür zu und setzte sich neben Davis auf das Bett in das der Junge Demiveemon gelegt hatte. “Weißt du Davis… ich.. Ich kann es nicht länger leugnen oder verbergen, aber ich liebe dich.”, haspelte Christine etwas schnell herunter, “Ich weiß ich über…”. Weiter kam sie nicht da Davis sie an der Schulter gepackt hatte und sie fest an sich gezogen hatte. “Ich liebe dich auch.”, sagte der Junge überglücklich und küsste das Mädchen noch auf den Mund bevor sich beide auf das Bett neben Demiveemon legten und von da an nur noch Augen und Ohren für einander hatten. Das hielt dann an bis Pristmon hustete und sagte: “Christine, ich will meinen das dein Vater sich schon Sorgen macht. UNNÖTIGE Sorgen”. Christine nickte und schickte ihrem Vater schnell eine E-Mail das sie bei den anderen Digirittern sei. Kategorie:Digimon Adventure 3 - Geschichten